Creepypasta: For Your Entertainment (Laughing Jack & OC)
by CreepiiKawaii
Summary: Being born blind Nicole,has learned to use the senses of sound and touch to help her. Her only friend Cody a seeing eye dog she has. What Nicole finds leads her to the truth behind her family's most covered up sercet.Which throws her into a dark world of blood and meeting up with creatures she never met before, until she opened his box..Laughing Jack's box.
1. Chapter 1

**_(( This story you are about to read is a creepypasta and based off of the Character Laughing Jack, which by the way I do not own. Laughing Jack is one of my favorite creepypastas, and his story of how he was left all alone kind of got to me when I read his story and learned more of him. Just like in my other creepypasta I am writing Slender Man's Pure Blood, the creepypastas you read on here that you have heard before, I do not own. I only own the story of this that I am writing, and my own characters I place in here. So please enjoy this story. ))_**

**_A small TV could be heard playing from the second bedroom on the right up stairs, the TV was so loud, that it was hard to hear yourself think over the noise. Coming up the stairs, with only a cane to support him, was 62 year old James Raven, who owned the old farm house outside of the small town him ,and his grand-daughter both shared. Knocking on his grand-daughter's door, he rolled his eyes knowing it was no use since he figured his only grand child would be fast asleep from watching the local news again. Coming in the room, he found his 17 year old grand-daughter, Nicole Raven sound a sleep curled up next to her eye seeing dog, Cody. Cody being a eye seeing dog, since Nicole was blind since birth, the dog looked up to see James turning down the TV, and James looked at Cody._**

**_"Shhh boy don't want to wake her up." James said, giving the top of Cody's head a little pet, before exiting the room. Walking down the hall a little was, James went to his room, to get a good night's sleep. It was shortly a little after midnight, when the loud crashing of the window from downstairs, waking with a start, Nicole shot up out of bed, with Cody barking madly towards her bedroom door._**

**_"Come here boy I can't see in the dark." Nicole called out for Cody to come, the dog rushed over to her, as Nicole grabs onto Cody's collar, and they make their way out of her room, and down stairs. "Grand-father!" Nicole called out, hearing the sound of his cane come down the stairs now. "Nicole are you okay? What is going on?" James asked, seeing their main living room window was now laying on the living room floor. _**

**_"Damn those kids!" Jame said, as he heard them yelling, and was still outside._**

**_"I will handle it grand-father." Nicole stated, as she was lead by Cody to the front door, opening it, Nicole could sense the light and other people in their yard. Cody showed his fangs, and growled loudly to make a warning for the others not to get close. "Calm down Cody." Nicole spoke, and petted his head._**

**_"Who is out there?" Nicole asked,as she heard someone walking up in front of her, raising her head, as if she could met the stranger's graze." Its me Nicole, Thomas." Said a young light blond hair young man with blue eyes. Thomas Green was a famous football player among the high school he and Nicole went too. Wondering why Thomas would be out here, out of all people, Nicole shook her head out of disapproval. _**

**_"What do you want Thomas, what the fuck? Breaking our window come on that shit is stupid." Nicole yelled at Thomas. Thomas just made his way over to Nicole, and got close to her. 'Well, you see Nicole, the thing is, is that well your running against my girl for the lead on how the yearbook should be made this year. So far some how you got to move votes then her. Now, I don't see how that can be, since you are not well liked, and let's face it blind as a fucking bat." Thomas stated into a joke which caused his buddies to laugh, along with himself._**

**_"So in other words, you think I have cheated the last two votes, since your girlfriend is more liked then I am, and there is no way in hell people would out vote me for her." Nicole answered him, with Thomas stopped walking around her, when she spoke her words. Giving Thomas I don't give a fuck look upon her face. _**

**_"Now, you are getting it. So come on tell me what did you do? Some of the boys and I have a bet, they think you fucked to get the last two votes, but I no no you see I believe you fucked to get all the votes." Thomas said, as Nicole just shook her head, then a evil smartass smirk came cross her pink lips._**

**_"Oh Thomas I hate to say this, but only your girlfriend would fuck to get the last two votes, like she has fucked everyone on the football team, just to get her man in." Nicole stated, making a child like baby voice when she spoke, like that of a mother makes when she is happy or trying to get her child to laugh._**

**_"Why you who..r..e" Before Thomas could finish, he looked down to see dark blue eyes looking back up at him, and a mouth of two row fangs bearing at him. Yes, Cody was in fact no longer being held by Nicole. Nicole just crossed her arms. "Get'em boy!" Nicole ordered Cody, as Cody took off readying to rip Thomas a new asshole in. In return caused Thomas to run back to his friends, screaming like the little boy he was. James came out unto their porch, having heard and seen the whole thing._**

**_"I don't know rather to give that dog a big size bone, or just shake my head." James said, as Cody kept chasing the truck that Thomas had drove in, until the truck was far from sight, within no time Cody came walking back proudly, with Nicole kneeling to greet her hero. "Your such a good boy, yes you are. My Hero." Nicole spoke, as she pets Cody on top of his head and behind his ears._**

**_"This is getting out of hand last mouth Thomas asked you out, however you said no, now he tries to come up with more bullshit for a kid his age then I have ever seen. This is enough, not going to have the mayor's son treat you like dirt. It's summer vacation for you soon, and I want you to go stay with your Aunt on your mother's side."_**

**_"But grandpa.."_**

**_"No, buts Nicole, I'm calling her tomorrow, and we are getting you on the next plane out to New York." James said finishing the talk between him and Nicole. Nicole sighed heavily, ever since two years ago, when Nicole's mother took off with some strange man she just met one night, and left Nicole with her grand-father. Nicole's only parent was her father Kevin Raven who was over seas as a navy officer for the army. So she rarely got to see her father, and at times it would be five months if not longer before they would see each other again. So her grand-father took care of her during those times her father was out to sea. You would think this would make Nicole lonely, but to be honest she did not mind it at all. She had Cody her most loyal, and truly only friend on this whole earth. Then she had her grand-father who she was very grateful for, since he was the only mostly raising her, then there was her Aunt Dorthy who was the only living remaining family member on her mother's side that was alive, and that she knew of. At times her Aunt would send her gifts, and say they were from her mother, but Nicole knew other wise, that not even her Aunt knew where her mother was. Would not be the first time, Nicole would have gone to see her Aunt, and spend time with her. Nicole loved New York during the summer and have had visited there a few times, even Cody knew his way around so not going to be that hard. Just this time, Nicole was not ready to be made to go to her Aunt's house, over such childish acts in her eyes, looking up at the night sky, she saw a bright star, that seemed to be the color of red. Now, Nicole that this was weird, but heck they had full red moons at times when the weather and the timing was right, so why not a red star. Smiling to herself, Nicole closed her eyes, and wished. Opening one eye, she looked around then shook her own head, at her own foolishness. _**

**_"Come on Cody, we better get in before grand-father has a cow." Nicole spoke to Cody, as Cody lead her inside, and they shut the door behind them, only to have a broken glass to clean up, and covering the broken window for the time being._**

**_Now once inside, Nicole heard her grand-father on the phone talking with her Aunt._**

**_"Hello Dorthy it's me James, how are you doing?"_**

**_"I'm good and you James, and how is our little Nicole doing?"_**

**_"Oh she is fine, and good. I'm good getting old, but I'm old. Look I hate to have called you this late at night, but is there anyway Nicole can come and stay with you this summer, Summer vacation is around the corner, and in fact it is after this week." James said on the phone._**

**_"After this week, well, I don't see why not her and Cody are always welcome to come here. Is everything okay for real James?" Asked Dorthy._**

**_"Its mostly the same crap from before."James sighed._**

**_"Oh dear, not again, James when are you going to step up and doing something. Nicole is only 17 years old, she should only have to worry about college and getting a better life for herself." Dorthy stated in a worried voice._**

**_"I know. I know don't you think I have tired for her sake. This dumbass town treats her differently just because she came to me two years ago on my door step. Only you and I are raising her." James said._**

**_"I know, and that father of hers needs to come home and work less for Nicole's sake." Dorthy said. James could have said something if he truly wanted to since that was his son, she was talking about, but James knew she had a point, and could not say much to anything on what Dorthy had spoke. Listening to them talk about her, and her life. Nicole just threw the broke glass away, and returned to her room. Laying on her bed, Cody jumps up beside her, and licks her cheek telling she was not happy. Placing her forehead against Cody's, she closed her eyes, and tired to get some sleep, if any from this long night._**

**_The end of the week was upon Nicole, it it was a feeling she wish to God would just let her be for the time being. Not really pay attention to the teacher in the classroom, Nicole felt Cody rub his head against her lower left leg, letting her know it would be time to leave soon, and sure enough the bell rings, and all the students fly out of their seats, and down the hall to clear out their lockers, and be ready for Summer Vacation. Sighing, Nicole grabs Cody's leash, and they both start to walk out, Cody guided Nicole to her locker which was down the hall, Cody could be the scare in just about anyone. He was bit bigger then most dogs his breed which was that of a husky, and could be at times for those who did not known him, be mistake for a wolf. His fur was pure white, and his eyes, were that of a dark blue color almost a deep ocean blue. Leading Nicole to her locker, Cody stops, and barks once to let Nicole know they were by her locker, feeling the lock of her locker, she listens careful for the sound the lock would make to let her know she could open her locker. Once it was open, Nicole started to clear it out for Summer Vacation, when who should come walking by to her, but the same asshole who gave her problems almost a week ago. Cody saw him coming, and just bared his fangs at Thomas, and Thomas stopped a few feet from Nicole and Cody._**

**_"Only one reason, why my angel bares his fangs, means something rotten as come his way." Nicole stated, which was a rythem she would do, which at times made Nicole weird, and very confusing girl to those around her. However Nicole like to keep it that way, the way she looked at it was simple in her mind, play smart, and at times you will even make your worse enemy hate you, but also she had a dog that looked like a wolf more then a dog, so nine times out of ten, when she was picked on, or made fun of.A few people met the fangs of Cody._**

**_"My dad wants that beast put down." Thomas said with a shaky voice, Cody noticed the fear on Thomas, and started to wag his tail. Rubbing his head on Nicole's leg, Nicole looked down, and then felt Cody lick her hand only twice. "Okay boy." Nicole said softly, and pets Cody heads three times. Now Nicole and Cody had a way to talk to each other, but his barking, and rubbing and licking on Nicole's hands, and Nicole would either talk to him, or pet him on top his head giving him the okay to do what he wanted. Nicole and Cody were quiet a pair, for a girl who could not see, and a dog that really no one else wanted but her._**

**_"Did you not hear me bitch, I said my father the mayor wants that dog put down right now." Thomas said with a much louder tone, which caused some of the students in the hall to turn and watch. Even some of the teachers saw, but did nothing since well. their paychecks were signed by the mayor himself._**

**_"No, I heard you, you dumbshit excuse for a male. Now, let me make something clear, first of all you broke our living room window last night, due to rumors and lies you have no proof of expect what that witch of a girlfriend you have. Everyone knows you only date her because she is easy. As for Cody, he was doing this job, as being my eyes, and protecting me. He is more of a man then you could ever be, and your human and he is a dog. Also one more thing since we are on this topic, maybe my grand-father should call your dad, and ask for the money to fix the window, and I'm sure all of town will want to hear that the mayor's son does on his weekends." Nicole stated, now she was pissed off, and she heard whispering._**

**_Thomas was about to speak up, when something large and growling jumps on him. Cody was now only inches away from Thomas's face. Thomas was now starting to piss himself, which caused a big laughter to everyone who was watching. "Come on Cody, you did good boy." Nicole said, with a smile, and kneeled down to have Cody come to her. Cody barked happily, and wagged his tail, that is when a teacher came, and pulled Nicole up by her right arm tightly."Ouch!" Nicole yelled out of pain._**

**_"Miss Raven, bad enough we have to let that mut in here, but now he is attacking a student." The teacher proclaims, as Nicole looked at the female teacher. "Let me go, and Cody was just protecting, besides the asshole had is coming." Nicole said angrily back, the teacher was about to slap Nicole, when a hand grabs the teacher's hand._**

**_"Touch my niece, and I will not only have your job taken from you, the whole state will not want your ass for anything, but a cleaning maid. Even then I will make your life hell. Now release my niece at once." Said a middle age woman who was in her 40's. She had dark blond hair, and green eyes. She wore a very upper class clothes which was, a skirt that went passed her knees, and black pantie hoes, with high hell black shoes. She wore a plain white button up shirt. Her hair was up in a bun, and she wore glasses to help her see._**

**_"Aunt Dorthy." Nicole said, that is when the teacher let Nicole go, and Nicole went over to her Aunt._**

**_"Nicole, get your what you can from your locker, what you can not. I will have my driver pick up the rest later. I expect Nicole's things to be in there, and I do mean everything. Now Cody heel!" Dorthy gave the order to Cody, and Cody got off Thomas and sat down quickly. Nicole grabs her bag and what she could, then called for Cody to follow them._**

**_"As for young man, your father already knows what you did my niece's home. You get to spend the summer working it off for Nicole's grand-father why Nicole is away at my home. Have a good day you all." Dorthy said, as she puts her hand on Nicole's back to escort her and Cody out of the school building. The driver to the limo opened the car door, to the limo and Dorthy along with Nicole and Cody got in._**

**_Dorthy lit a cigarette, and then looked to her niece who was sitting cross from her. "Aunt Dorthy please I'm sorry Cody was only protecting..." Dorthy placed her fingers on Nicole's lips. "No, need to explain I saw the whole thing. Cody did very good. So no need to explain a good deed, or doing what you believe is right. Now, let's go to James's house, and get your stuff for the summer." Dorthy told Nicole, as they both laughed, and then went to the house to collect Nicole's belongs._**

**_After, saying good bye to her grand-father, Nicole was on her way to New York with her Aunt. They got out of the limo, and then onto the airplane. Once on board, Dorthy ordered her a strong drink, and then let Nicole ordered what she wanted too. Cody was in a dog carrier for pets, it cost extra to bring Cody and Dorthy did not mind at all. "I hope Cody is okay. I worry for him." Nicole said, as she missed Cody. "It is fine. He is a big boy he can handle himself, now relax, and enjoy the flight." Dorthy said to Nicole. _**

**_Nicole leaned back into her chair, and closed her eyes to relax. The plane landed a little half pasted midnight, getting out of the plane, Cody was already waiting on Nicole to get off. He rushes over to Nicole, and rubs his head on her legs. Feeling Cody rub his head on her legs. Nicole smiles, and kissed the top of Cody's head. Waiting for her Aunt to call a cab for them, Cody pulls Nicole over to the biggest window in the airport. That over looked the city, hearing the noise already, Nicole placed left hand on Cody's head._**

**_"I forgot how noise the city could be boy. Who knows maybe, just maybe this summer will be different for us." Nicole said, as Cody looked out the window, then to Nicole. Wagging his tail, he gives Nicole's left cheek and lick, then started to lead her away back to her Aunt, who was now waiting on them since the cab was now here. An hour later, the cab drops you off in front of a big apartment building called Heaven. _**

**_"Come on Nicole, let the cab driver give your stuff to the bell boys here, they will send your stuff up." Dorthy said, as she walked, with Cody following her, leading Nicole. "This place feels bigger then before." Nicole said to her Aunt, who was on her cell texting a few business workers of hers._**

**_"Yes, they changed a few things, and sense I bought the upper apartment. My place is bigger, so you and Cody have a bigger room now." Dorthy spoke, and the elevator stopped on the top floor. Walking out of it, they walked to a small white door, and Dorthy unlocked it letting Cody and Nicole in. "Well welcome to my home sweetie." Dorthy said placing her hands on Nicole's shoulders. Cody just whimpered from how big the place was, and how fancy it looked. Nicole heard Cody's whimper, and swallowed hard. "Well boy this is our home for the summer." Nicole said, with her Aunt talking happily about all the fun things they could do, and more._**

**_(( Hope you like this new fanfiction I have out now. Sorry on FNAF I have writer's block everyone, so I promise it will be out before this month is over. So Please enjoy this side story until then.))_**


	2. Chapter 2: Wood & Blood

(( Hope you liked the first chapter of the story. Anyway on to the second one shall we. We left off with Nicole and Cody going to stay with Aunt Dorthy for the summer. So let's begin this.))

Nicole was in large room, with Cody laying on the bed resting. The both of them laid on the bed bored as they could be. "Cody, for a big city, it is strange here. I can't shake it off something is not right this time." Nicole said seating up, and looking out the window to her left. The evening sun was showing through the windows of the apartment, when a noise caught Nicole's ears, and Cody's.

"Aunt Dorthy..." Nicole said, as she gets up slowly, only for Cody to get up after her, and go to the door himself. Nicole followed, and picked her head out a little to see if she could hear more. Cody looked down the hall way to see it was dark expect for the evening sun giving off some of it's light. That is when Dorthy came down the hall, and enter the door far down the hall. "I guess it was Aunt Dorthy, come Cody let's go see if Aunt Dorthy has any snacks." Nicole stated, walking down the hall, being use to her Aunt's home. Only a few things had changed since her last visit. So going into the kitchen was no problem at all, Cody on the other hand watched Nicole go down the stairs herself, then walked down the hall to where Dorthy enter a room at. Placing his black, cold nose next to the crack of the door. He smelt something, that sent his fur on end. Growling knowing that something was not right in this room, is when he backed up to see Dorthy opening the door, and looking down at him. Dorthy looked to see Nicole no were around,then back down at Cody.

"It's nothing boy, just my office see." Dorthy said, and moved out of the way, to let Cody smell the room, and the scent was gone. Cody whimpered, knowing his nose never let him down before. Hearing Nicole call his name, Cody did not think twice, as he raced down stairs to go be with Nicole. Dorthy watched, as Cody took off downstairs. She shut the door, and was about to go to her desk, when she saw a large black mass over her desk.

"What do you want now Lord Zaglo?"Asked Dorthy has she crossed her arms. Zaglo sat in her chair, his short black hair, and glowing red eyes gave off a very bad vibe, and Dorthy was not happy to see him there. "Oh you know, came to tell you about a job I have for you,and that dog would not happen to be the dog, that I made for you, that you gave has a gift to your two year old niece so many years ago is it. He is turned into a fine dog indeed, well wolf more then less." Zaglo said chuckling at his own words. Dorthy just nodded to him,and looked to the door to where Cody had been.

"What job do you need me to do?" Asked Dorthy, as Zaglo smiled, and looked at her. "Did you ever get my letter, about finding those last five items for me. You seem not much I can do, to the other realm, or control the heavenly realm without them, since people would be in my way." Zaglo stated, as Dorthy went to a drawer and opened it. Throwing down two files.

"We were only able to find two of them, the other three either are gone, or they are hidden very well." Dorthy stated to Zalgo. He picked up the files and looked through them.

"Lord Zaglo, one of them, however, I did think was a mistake on one of your lackies doing. The fifth item you want found is a Jack In The Box? The paper said it would be from England, and made in the 1800's right? That has to be a mistake." Dorthy stated to Zalgo, who looked at her with a deadly smirk cross his lips.

"No, mistake a Jack In The Box, there will be nothing in there, just a wooden box that is all."Zaglo said to her in a calm tone.

"Why?"

"Dorthy, my dear don't question your boss, however, that box has the power to trap one of other realm's most deadly monsters. In fact, Slender Man has even ask him to do a few jobs for him. So I know if I was to attack the other realm, that this monster would come to help Slender Man if Slender Man came calling. Besides he is a freak of nature that should have never been made. Slender Man let that fucker live in the other realm and found use for it. Just like all the other items I have asked to be found have a way of stopping some of those monsters in their tracks. I plan to make it happen." Zalgo said, with Dorthy smirking this time as well.

Downstairs, Nicole was sitting on the couch listen to the T.V. Cody on the other hand felt something was off in this place. "Cody are you okay?" Nicole asked her dog, as Cody turned his head to look at Nicole. Coming over he sat down, and laid his head on her lap closing his eyes. Within, a few minutes Dorthy came downstairs to see her niece and Cody cuddled on the couch listen to the T.V.

"Nicole dear, I have a few clients coming over for my boss's sake, and I was wondering if I gave you some money, why don't you and Cody go out on the town tonight. I know there is a few places you use to go to when you were younger." Dorthy said walking to Nicole.

Nicole moved her head over to her Aunt, and gave her a confused look. "Aunt Dorthy, I thought we had plans to watch movies at home, and spend has you say family time together." Nicole said, as Cody opened his eyes.

"I know dear. I hate myself for this, but it came up last minute, and this is my last client call until next week. I promise we will spend the whole weekend together just the two of us." Dorthy said resuming her niece they would spend time together. Just then a ad came on the TV that got Nicole's attention and Dorthy's.

"Come one, come all to the best show in town, for one night and one night only, we are having have price on our tickets to our Circle Top Cusic. Bring the kids, and the whole family to see the greatest show on earth."

Nicole just shook her head." A cirus ain't that something new." Nicole stated in a smartass way.

"That is it. You and Cody go to the cirus it is only a few blocks from here, and then we can meet up after my meeting, to go to the new china place downtown. Sound good?" Dorthy asked her niece, as she handed Nicole 100 dollar bill. "I think that should cover the tickets and the games there along with food. I will text you once my meeting is over. Have fun Dear." Dorthy said kissing the top of Nicole's forehead, and pets Cody's head.

"But..I'm a little older for the circus..besides...clowns are just plain creepy." Nicole stated to herself now since her Aunt had walked out of the living room, leaving a somewhat unhappy Nicole, and a very confused Cody." Come on boy, what do we got to lose." Nicole said, going upstairs to change. Putting on black jeans, and ankle flat boots. She grabs a white tank top, with words Ring Master on the back of it. A tank top she had stole from her father, more like asked to have, and he gladly gave to her. Putting her red hair up in a ponytail, she grabs her bag, and walks out the room, after putting the leash on Cody.

Once outside, Cody took the lead and started to walk down the streets, it was just now starting to get dark, and the loud noise of people laughing, and children being hyper could be heard. Cody sniffed the air, and mostly just followed the smell of cotten candy and popcorn. Hearing the music play from the circus, Cody lead you into the crowded circus, walking pasted the jugglers and many different types of circus people. Nicole maybe could not have seen any, but just hearing all the cheerful voices, and laughter, along with hearing the people talk happily made Nicole feel abit better about coming was now in front of the giant tent of the curious and people were starting to go in. Cody and Nicole both followed suit, and Cody lead Nicole to take a seat. The show started, and people started to cheer, as the music played. Nicole kept her head down, and smiled listening to the sounds of the crowd.

The show was a hit,but the sound of it from what Nicole could tell, and the clapping let Nicole know the show in the big tent was over, but the games outside were still going on. Nicole and Cody leave the tent, and Cody stops at one of the games that seemed pretty old. Looking up at Nicole, she could hear adults and kids trying their luck at shooting down old tin ducks to get a prize, but so far no one got the grand prize, which was a very old, very real Jack In The Box.

"Mommy, I want the grand prize please?"Asked a very spoiled little boy to his rich mother. The mother sighed, and then looked at the game again. Nicole overheard, and felt sorry for the boy, since she did not know he was spoiled.

"If you want I can try to win it for him?" Nicole asked the mother, as the woman looked to Nicole, by now her son was screaming, and kicking for the grand prize. The mother sighed more, and then looked down at her son.

"If you try it for my son, don't expect me to give you money to try."Stated the mother, Nicole just nodded a little, but rolled her eyes as well. "No need ma'am." Nicole said, when in truth she wanted to pouch the woman dead in the face. Nicole walked over, and laid a 5 dollar bill down to the game guy in the stand. He looked at Nicole, and with one look he could tell she was blind. "Little lady, you think you can hit the mark?" He asked.

"Should be easy, they are only going back and forth, and the main one you have to hit, makes a very old rusty noise." Nicole said, as the man looked up at the targeted, and laughed at Nicole's words. Cody just looked up at the man and shook his head. The man blinked at Cody, that is when Nicole did the first shot,but it missed. Nicole sighed, and shook her own head.

"Damn." She said to herself, but she had two my shots left. The man started to laugh, which this time Nicole had annoyed look on her face. Listening to the sound of the rust Nicole counted the dings and the rust sounds. She held the gun up once more, and igorned everything else, expect Cody. "Cody..1...2.."Nicole said still aiming the gun, an Cody looked at the tine duck then barked loudly, and that is when Nicole let off her second shot, and this time it hit the mark. The man in the game stand blinked, and the little boy yelled happily. Putting the gun on the table, Nicole looked towards the guy.

"The Grand prize please." Nicole said, as the man had a pissed off look on his face, but gave Nicole the box, then Nicole kneel ed down to give the boy the Jack in the box he wanted. The little boy turned the handle of the box, and started to play music. However, the music stopped half way, and the boy became pissed.

"This thing is a piece of shit, Mommy it quiet working." The boy whinnied.

"What do you expect from a cheap ass game, come on just leave it be, mommy will get you one when we get home." The mother said taking the box, and shoved it into Nicole's arms roughtly, as she then pulled her child away. Nicole was shoved hard enough, she was knocked into a taller male. Cody tried to catch Nicole before she feel with his teeth on her bag, but only thing in his mouth was her bag, and Nicole had knocked into the guy behind her.

"I'm so sorry, I did not mean to, just that.."

"Boy, talk about a spoil brat I know a few of my friends who would make him think twice." Said the male talking before Nicole could finish. Nicole looked up,, as the male was about taller then her.

"No. need for sorry, I saw the whole thing. Nice shot by the way. The name is Zack." Said the male, as he held out his hand for Nicole to shake. Nicole did not noticed, then Zack blinked."Umm I guess you don't shake hands." Said Zack.

"Oh well, you see I'm.."Before Nicole could finish her words again, Zack froze seeing she was blind.

"Oh damn, I'm rude so sorry myself. I did not realize, then again your dog does have the seeing eye dog thing on his sides to let people know. Damn, boss is right I do need pay more attention." Zack said, as Nicole just shook her head. "No, your fine. No worries it happens to us all. Anyway, I better be going, and sorry again about all this." Nicole said, with Cody rubbing her leg to take her bag, and the leash which was connect to him. Nicole waved good bye to Zack, and throw her bag over her shoulder, as Cody lead her away.

Walking home, Nicole stopped at one of the candy stands to buy black lackluster in a bag, and also got a small bag of cotten candy. Eatting the cotten candy, she would feed Cody pieces of it. "It's sad, that the box did not work for that little boy." Nicole stated to Cody. Cody on the other hand thought it was a good thing since the kid was a brat to begin with. Nicole stopped half way to her house, and waited on her aunt to text her so they could go to the China place her aunt told her of. After, an hour Nicole gave up, and started to finish the rest of the way home. Once she got home, she let Cody off the leash, and Cody walked into the leaving room. Placing her stuff down, Nicole called out for her aunt.

"Aunt Dorthy, are you even home?" Nicole asked, but no one answered. Nicole sighed, and heard her cell go off picking it up, it was her Aunt on the other end.

"Sorry, Nicole please don't be angry I had to go out to eat with this client. I wont be home until late. I hope you are not to angry with your Aunt." Said Dorthy on the phone.

"No, I'm not I know you got work. Its fine. Just going to stick a pizza in the oven, and call it a night." Nicole answered her Aunt. They both talked for abit, and hang up. Opening the freezer, Nicole pulled out a pizza, and started to fix it to put it in the oven. Letting it preheat it, she went start the tub water for herself. After 15 minutes, she placed the pizza in the oven, and then called for Cody to follow her into the bathroom. After she got undressed, she got in the tub washing her hair, and , she started to give Cody a deep clean. Getting out of the tub, Nicole could smell the pizza in the oven, throwing on a beggy long shirt, and pj shorts. Nicole puts her slippers on, and walks back down stairs to get the pizza out of the oven.

Nicole sliced it up, and started to eat, however, Nicole kept looking back at her bag on the table that held the box she won at the circus.

(( Meanwhile other realm))

Sally standed there in the middle of the bathroom covered in blood more then normal for herself, she had just been out hunting with Masky and Jeff, since she was wanting to learn how to be a proxie. Being already dead, she was half way there to begin with. Only thing Sally could not do was go to the human world yet, since she was still having a hard time controlling on how to look human, and stay in that form until she was able to return to the home of Slender Man. Which she lived with the Slender Man and his three younger brothers. The proxies also lived there, and a few of the others Slender man took in during the years. Jane, or Jane The Killer, has she was at times called, was helping Sally get undressed to take a bath.

"Jane, it was fun. There was blood everywhere, and also Masky said I did good for it being my first real kill of a whole family." Sally said, in a happy tone, as she jumped into the tub. Jane had been living in the Other Realm for quiet some times, and proven her us among the other monsters and creatures who lived there. So at times taking care of Sally put her in favor of the Slender Man for Sally's sake anyway. Jane made it a habit to only come by when Jeff was gone from there, so she would not cause a scene in front of everyone.

"Well Sally I'm glad that you had fun. It is something you got to do to get by in this hell hole." Jane said to Sally, while washing Sally's hair for her. Yelling could be heard coming from downstairs, as Jane sighed."Sally, stay here. I better go see what those two fuckers are fighting about now." Said Jane making her way out of the bathroom, and to the large staircase that leads to the lower main hall.

"Really Masky? You fucking dumbshit. What if the boss finds out?" Said Clockwork to Masky.

"Give it a rest Clockwork. I can do what I please in my own damn free time. So what if I bought a human here. She will be dead by tonight. Besides I miss having fun with the ladies." Masky stated.

"You sick fuck."

"Unless you wanna cough up the good, then shut up, and let me go what the hell I please."

They both kept yelling back and forth, as if it was show to see who would out due who now. Jane rolled her eyes, but agreed with Clockwork on this two long tentacles grab Masky's leg, and Clockwork's arm lifting the both to in the air.

"Enough the both of you right now." Said a deep voice, as Clockwork and Masky both became quiet. Being lifted in the air, they both were face to face with Slender Man.

"What is this I hear about a woman female?" Asked Slender turning his face towards Masky.

"Um..boss well you see I have needs. I mean come on I am male." Masky said, more like making a excuse then trying to find a real answer to tell his boss.

"I don't care if you were a female with needs. Take the human woman back to the human realm, until I give the order to kill her." Slender ordered Masky, but a deadly scream could be heard, then Bloodly painter came out of the room that female was in. He was wearing his mask, as everyone in the room watched him leave, then come back with empty jars. Clockwork, and Masky blinked, Slender just sighed.

"Morns I'm surround by morns." Slender said dropped both Masky and Clockwork. Then the Bloodly Paint who is Helen comes out with jars full of blood,as the puppeteer comes out carrying the body.

"Hey! That was my kill." Masky said.

"Did not have your name out it." Helen and Puppeteer said, as they both went up the stairs to their rooms.

"Whatever mess they made you can clean up." Slender this time order Masky, and Masky wasted no more time, and got to work cleaning the room, but cussing under his breath.

Coming in from a hunt came Jill through the door, a tall female clown creature, she was laughing loudly, as Jane and Slender looked to her. "I take it your hunt sent you rolling." Said Jane, as Jill kept laughing, then looked to Jane.

"That human really cut out his tongue."Said Jill laughing more, as Jane shook her head, but then a taller male clown creature. "You will have to over look Jill, the last hunt got her a little wacky." Jack said laughing himself, thinking his own jokes were funny, but to everyone else they got a bit carried away. In walked in a tall looking young man who had to be in his early 20's, by his looks, but his face would tell a different story, his mouth was cut open from ear to ear, and his eyelids had been burnt off. In the human realm they called him Jeff the killer, but in this realm it was just plain Jeffery, which a lot of people could be heard shouting to the top of their lungs, due to Jeff's smartass mouth and ways. Which made even Slender himself, wonder why he took Jeff in.

"How did your hunt go, and did you at least get what the boss asked for?" Asked Jane looking to Jeff, knowing he probably forgot.

"I never found it, let alone why did I have to go out and hunt for it. I should have been on a hunt kill, and Jack should have been on the hunt for it, since it is his damn thing to begin with." Jeff stated, as Slenderman glared at Jeff for opening his mouth. Jack heard, then looked to them both.

"Slendy, what thing is Jeffery boy talking about?" Jake asked in a low hiss at this point, Jeff just glared back at him.

"Your damn box you asshole." Jeff shouted. Jack just grinned evilly, and was about to take Jeff head on, but Slenderman just flew them both against the wall with his tentacles. Shaking his head, he was ready to pop off Jeff's head for saying anything. Jack just poof into a cloud of smoke, and then had his arms crossed smiling wickedly towards Slenderman.

"So is this were we here your famous preaching about how our kind should get along , because if so, then Jeff is the worse sample of it yet, and keeping secrets does not help either." Jack said, looking at them both. Slender let Jeff go, and turned to face Jack.

"We think your box is one of the items Zaglo is looking for. Observer did some rescreah and there is a possibility that your box you were held into for 13 years, could still have some part of you left inside, and if strong enough could make a key hole to this realm. Reason why it must be found, just like we are looking for any items that once held, or belong to any creature in this realm." Slender told Jack.

Jack blinked, and then shook his head laughing. "That is impossible, in fact that box was lost when I killed Issac. So I doubt any of me is left in that damn thing. Besides if I ever see it again, I will make sure to destroy it this time." Jack stated, and walked out of the house which was Slender's, and back to his tent like circus home. Once in his tent, Jack thought of Slendy's words. Even if Jack was a clown, he knew the dangers and the danger it could fuck up both realms. He could care less what person the box fucked up, but to think a part of him was still bond to that box is what made Jack hate Issac and all those years even more.

Jill came in right behind Jack, and shook her head. "I wanted to tell you, but they are looking for other items besides your box." Jill said to her long time friend, Jack just glared at her, and then smirked. "If Slendy does happen to find it. I want it, so I can get rid of it once and for awhile, not be bond to anything." Jack said, then once more turning his back to Jill. Jill just sighed, and looked down.

(Back to the human world)

Nicole was walking upstairs with Cody, as she had locked up for the night. Her aunt was still not home, and Nicole grew tired of waiting, and with Cody yawning. She figured be the best time to just go to bed. Going into her room, Cody jumps on her bed, and lays down. Nicole knew the lay out of the room, and went to place the box she had won that day on her desk. Pulling out a chair, she sat down, and pulled the box she sat down next close to her. Running her finger tips along the sides of the box.

"It is rough, thing has to be old. I wonder if there is anything else on it." Nicole spoke to Cody, who was watching her. Running her fingers on the very top of the box, she felt the letters.

"L..A..U..G..H..I..N..G..J.A..C.K...Laughing Jack..now that is a new name for a Jack in the box. Most of been a special edition for what I am sure was a rich kid." Nicole said, trying to feel for the crank now, she started to turn the crank, then once again the crank stopped half way.

"Oh come..it must be really broken...mmm well so much for seeing what it has in it." Nicole said, as she cut her finger on the rusty crank, the blood from her finger tip, drips off her finger, and onto the box. "Ouch damn it." She said, as Cody went over to her with a band-aid. Thanking Cody, Nicole gets up, to clean her finger. The blood drop that fell from her finger, started to outline the the patterns on the box, from the pattern on the sides, to the pattern on the top. It made it's way through each some craved picture, and to the name Laughing Jack. Which outline the whole name, causing the crank to slowly move by itself.

(( Hope you like this second chapter. Thank you for reading, and hope you love the cliff hanger.))


	3. Chapter 3: Rainbow Life

Several days had past, since Nicole won that weird box. Nicole was in her room late on a Saturday night, reading moving her hands along the biracial pages. Reading it out loud for Cody to hear, he wagged his tail happily.

"Honestly, I wonder if every story we read end like this. Kind of lame always a happy ending, and mean what happens to the bad guys, do they change, or go off and make someone's life a living hell?" Nicole asked Cody, as she stopped reading placing the book down on the bed. Getting up, Cody jumps off the bed, and keeps close to Nicole. "Boy, I'm okay I will be fine, besides kind of annoyed I have to stay in on a Saturday night. I kind of want to go out, for some fresh air." Nicole stated, with Cody whimpering to her, as if saying not such a good idea. Sighing knowing what the whimper meant, Nicole rolled her eyes, and then got on one knee, and pets Cody.

"Just for an hour, then we will come home, okay?" Nicole asked, as Cody whimpered, and looked outside from the window. The night seemed darker, and the moon was even less bright tonight like it normal was. Nicole got dressed quickly, and put Cody on his leash, then left to go outside. Dorthy was in her office, and heard Nicole go out the door. Dorthy walked down the hall, and quickly went to the door, only to see Nicole and Cody walking out the door. By the time, she got to catch up with them Nicole and Cody both where gone.

"Damn that child, where did she turn to now?" Dorthy asked herself, while Cody and Nicole where hiding behind a building in the alley by the building. Seeing her Aunt go back inside, and she sighed heavily. "Good she left, lets go." Nicole said, as Cody just sat down, and did not move.

'Cody come on boy!" Nicole said trying to pull the leash. Cody just shook his head, and laid down on the ground. "Oh you hard-headed dog! You are no fun." Nicole stated, as Cody just laid there not moving, until Nicole said she was going back inside. Cody had always been the more mature out of the two, and knew when things were going to be a bad idea, and this time around it had bad idea written all over it. "Cody, for heaven's sake, come on this is not fair. What could happen. Just one walk around the park and we go home, and I will give you all my black licorices I promise." Nicole said to Cody, who slowly rose up, then nodded his head. Started to lead the way to the park.

Inside the darkness of the park, stood a tall young looking man, with a grin cut into his face, standing on the left side of him, was a younger looking boy with a mark over his mouth, and goggles on his eyes. They both stood over a body, of a young couple who was covered in warm, thick blood that belong to the once living couple. The man with the lasting grin, just laughed out loud, and the boy with the mask just smirked with no shame.

"Nice job Toby, to bad these people did not have what we were looking for, but oh well the kill was fun either way." Jeff said to Toby. Toby nodded, then turned his head when he heard someone come into the park.

"Looks... ..we have..company." Toby said, the way he spoke, and how his speech was, was due to the few disabilities that Toby had, but everyone in their realm knew to never doubt Toby, or even under estimate him. Since he worked his way to being Slender's second in command when it came to the ranks in their realm. Jeff smirked to Toby's words, then looked the way Toby was looking.

Cody and Nicole by now were someways into the park, Cody kept his ears up right, and his tail high to keep an ear out for strangers, or anything that would try to harm Nicole. "Boy, it is so peaceful out, and the wind feels nice. Fresh air was just what we needed." Nicole stated to Cody, who shook his head at Nicole, and then stopped. Nicole bumps into him from behind."Cody...whats wrong?!" Nicole asked suddenly.

Cody let out a deep growl, and his fur stood up on end, once he smelt blood in the air. Hearing his growl, Nicole knew that this type o growling meant. She listened all around her, until she heard what she thought was footsteps, and was right.

"Who is there? What do you want?" Nicole ordered more then asking. That is when she heard a deep chuckle come from her left side, she turned her head to the left, and gave the figure a nasty look. "Well..well..well..well look what we have here looks like a little lost girl, and her puppy." Said the figure, as Nicole rolled her eyes. " Jeff, the line...is...kind..of..of lame." Said Toby who came out of the shadows, on Nicole's right side. Turning her head, looking gave him the same look she gave Jeff. "Oh hush Toby, not like it will matter once we make her beautiful like me." Jeff said.

"Beautiful?! No, thank you I will pass on the new make over, but I'm sure your friend here will love it."Nicole said, as she kept listening to their foot steps, her face was down now, due to the fact her being blind, giving them looks would not help her right now. Cody kept growling to warn them to back off. Toby looked at Nicole, and wondered why she did not look scared when she had looked Jeff's way, or his way. Looking at him Jeff, then Jeff gave his a questionable look. Hearing Jeff step close, Nicole tucked on Cody's leash, then Cody stopped growling, only to sit down. Toby looked to the dog then, got a weird feeling about him.

"This is getting boring time to have some fun."Jeff said with hast, as picked up his pace, and Nicole drops Cody leash quickly, before the leash hit the ground Cody jumped at Jeff knocking him to the ground, when Nicole took off running, counting out loud the pace of when she had walked from the entrance of the park. Toby saw her take off, but he was going to run to Jeff.

"Get that fucking bitch now, I will handle this mutt." Jeff said to Toby, who takes off afraid Nicole. Nicole heard the footsteps behind her, getting closer. "Shit, I got to lose him, and get back to Cody. Damn it, sound have listen to Cody and just stayed home and watched Saw 2." Nicole said to herself, as she counted out 45 steps, and remembered hearing a the sound of a bush around here from the wind. Hearing the leaves of the small bush, she runs over to it, and ducks behind it. "Even if I can fight him off, it would not help without Cody. I would only know which way to hit him, by Cody's barks." Nicole stated in her mind. Fear and wanting to kick this male's ass went through Nicole's mind.

Meanwhile, Cody and Jeff both stared at each other, and it was one sure thing Cody was not going to let Jeff past him anytime soon, knowing Nicole had went that way. "Damn for a dog, you are almost a wise as my dog, but to bad you want last long." Jeff told Cody. Cody just glared at Jeff, and then went to stick again, but Jeff dodged Cody, and Cody landed on his paws, as he turned around again to face the forever smiling man.

(Cody's Thoughts)

"Damn this human...that is wrong with him? He smells of blood, and that damn smile, was he in a fight before this one. He had to have lost. Damn the other male went after Nicole, I got to get to her." Cody thought to himself, as he glared down Jeff once more. Looking to the left Cody barked, which-ed cause Jeff to look to the left as well. Once he did, Cody rushes to him, and bites into Jeff's right leg, letting out a huge yell Jeff looked down, and kicked Cody off of him."You fucking dog." Jeff said now pissed at this point. Cody shook his head from being kicked, and after a moment he ran the way Nicole and Toby did. Jeff saw, and took off after Cody. "I don't think so mutt." Jeff said running with a limp in his leg, he throws his knife into Cody's back side, Cody let out a wounded howl. Looking to see the knife in his back, the pain hit Cody hard, and caused him to loose his footing, but the scent of Blood and Nicole was near. Which caused Cody to keep up his pace, once there he sees the male named Toby on top of Nicole. Growling Cody jumps on the male with the last of his will power to knock him off of Nicole, which makes Toby hit a light post. Cody stood over Nicole, bleeding the blood loss was getting to Cody, but he refused to move, or let his guard down.

Due to the noise a person who was walking by had called the cops, to let them know they saw a weird boy on top of a girl. The cop lights and sounds could be heard in the park. Jeff gets to Toby. Toby saw Jeff's leg, and gets up, as he throws his hatchet at Cody, causing Cody to whimper, fall down on Nicole."Cody.."Nicole called out, to feel him fall on her.

Nicole felt something warm run down her leg, and heard Cody whimper. "Cody...no..no...CODY!" Nicole screamed, with tears bursting from her eyes. "CODY!" She yelled again, which caused the cops to yell back to Nicole, by the time they got there, the two males were gone.

"Nicole..."Cody said in his thoughts, as his eyes went to her, then he took his last breath, and closed his eyes.

(End of his thoughts)

(A few days after Cody's death)

Nicole was at the police station answering questions about the murder coupled the cops had found shortly after they found Nicole and her dead dog. The knife wound, and hatchet wound find on Cody was the cause of his death, as if Nicole did not know this already. "I just want to go home...I need to go home." Nicole stated to the cop who was giving her the interview. The female cop looked at her, and then sighed. "Alright Miss. Nicole we will let you go, and I promise will find the killers who attack you, and killed that couple." She spoke to Nicole, to be honest Nicole could care less for the couple they had found, she wanted the guys who killed her only friend, her best friend. Walking out of the room, her Aunt Dorthy was waiting on her, Nicole grabs for her Aunt's hand, and Dorthy holds her hand tightly.

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry once more. I should have stopped you both from going out. This city is a crazy place, seems to have more killing and death then is does hope anymore. I love you dear, and I asked the vet who took Cody's body to burn his body, so you can keep the ashes." Dorthy said. "No..I want him buried, I hate fire." She said, and listen to the sounds around her. Once home Nicole, went straight to her room, and sat on the bed. No longer having Cody around, her room seems empty and no sound. Nicole had never felt this kind of loneliness before, her heart sinks into her chest, and tears come out of her eyes, hitting the bed with both her fists. Her world felt empty, and this feeling and not having Cody made it worse. Nicole went over to her desk, that the box set upon, just crying into her hands, a few tears landed on the box, quickly drop after drop soaked into the old wood of the box, slowly color started to reappear on the once colorless box. Which drawing on the box was a beautiful rainbow of colors. Giving the box its old once happy feeling, and glow. This time the handle started to turn on it's own once more, causing the song Pop Goes the Weasel to be played throughout Nicole's room. Nicole sniffled and then pulled her hands away from her face hearing the music. "What the...I did not crank this up...why..is it playing?" Nicole asked herself, causing her heard to jump a little, Nicole figured maybe the thing was so old the wheels on the inside of it to turn the crank was weak. Making the crank move with ease on its very own.

"All around the marble bush, the monkey chase the weasel, the weasel thought it was all in fun, pop goes the weasel." Nicole sung softly to herself. Nicole then heard the top of the box open, but nothing pops out. Placing her hand inside the box, Nicole felt it was empty. " I should have known that. Just how this box is empty, I feel empty as well..."Nicole stated to herself, and then gently closed the box. Getting up, Nicole went to her bed, and laid down to cry herself to sleep.

Around Midnight, the moonlight shined into Nicole's room, and landed it's light on the box, as if greeting a old friend. The box's lead opened slowly, and something started to crawl out of the box, shimmering in the moonlight seven colored orbs appear around Nicole's bed and her. Each growling dim has not to wake her, all seven float there, then started to spin around Nicole's bed, causing a small wind in Nicole's room. A small little lights of the seven colored orbs go around Nicole, and then blend into her hair, causing her to have a rainbow streak in her red the seven orbs shot out the window, being guided by the moonlight.

Meanwhile, with Jack and Jill along with Hoodie they were asked to take care of a family who were hunters of their kind. Jack's eyes widen, as he falls to his knees causing a sharp pain in his chest, and it spreads out to his body. Hoodie and Jill both see this, and knew it takes a lot of make Jake just go to his knees like this. "Jackie." Jill called to her friend. "Shit...damn it, that fucking hurts. Feels like my body is on fire." Jake said, as Hoodie came, and placed his hand on Jake's shoulder, feeling the warmth. "Your body is warm." Hoodie stated, as Jill looked to Hoodie."How can he be warm, he has always been cold." Jill said, as Jack did not understand this either, since killing Issac Jake had been cold, and never warm, but now he was feeling warm again. Hoodie, and Jill help Jack get to his feet, and quickly get him to Slender Man. Looking up the moon Jill saw what looked like a rainbow cross the night sky.

"Jill watch it!" Jack said, as Jill snapped out of it, and went back to helping him. The seven orbs where now floating around a vet. Shooting into the back window which was felt open, and then around a dead animal, with white fur with blood strains mixed into it's fur.

"He is awfully big.."Said the orange orb.

"Big, or not...this is one the young girl cried over. Not such tears we have seen since that day." Said the blue orb.

"Yes yes, this would be the one she cried over. Her best friend she called it. Did she not?" Asked the Indigo one asked.

"best friend in deed, best of best friends they are, close as two can be when it comes to a bond of friendship they have." the yellow orb.

"Then she shall give them a gift, for such a bond. Shall we." The red one said.

"Oh please can we, give such a gift. Been so long since our colors have shown, and give smiles to a another." the green one stated.

"We shall, give them both a gift beyond what humans can do, and let it be own, the one we once made a colorful friend, shall now be passed on to this one. The tears of loneliness, and the blood of the last one, as given us life, and we shall give it life in return." The purple orb stated to his follow orbs, then the colors shoot into the white fur animal. Causing it's fur to change color, and slowing causing the creature to stir around. His right front paw turned blue, his left front leg turned orange, his left back paw turned yellow, and his right back leg turned green. The tip of his tell turned indigo, and the tips of his eyes turned purple, his nose turned red. With some of his fur went over his right eye looking like hair, that turned black. Slowly opening up it's eyes, the animal looked around the room, and whimpered, not liking the smell of the place it was in. Walking in was a human he never seen before, the human backed off, and scream seeing Cody. " You should be dead...your...alive..."The human said, and something came over Cody, and he growled, as he bit into the human causing the human to bleed out, and Cody started to eat into the human's stomach causing the colors on him to glow brighter. After bit Cody walked out the door, leaving a blood trail behind him. Seeing the blood trail, he saw a paddle and washes himself off.

Looking into it, Cody realized what he had done, and then saw himself. He freaked out a little, and backed up. Feeling different, he did not know what was going on now. He had once before, looking down at his paws, then he saw his tail A smirk appeared on his face, then it turned into a smile.

"I'm alive...how..it should not matter I'm alive, that means it not the end for me. Wait...I can talk human now... what the fuck.." He stated to himself. Cody got to his paws, and then looked around, before he remembered Nicole. "Nicole...no...did she...is..she alive..she has to be. I'm coming Nicole." Cody said running the rest of the way to his home he shared with Nicole. Making his way inside, Cody had to dogde and hide from some of the sincerity they had placed around the apartment building. "Must be Dorthy's doing..fuck.." Cody said to himself, and made a bee line for the stair case. Looking up he sighed seeing all those steps, but still hauled ass, as he ran up those steps one by one. Getting to the door, that lead to the apartment, he barked at the door, and waited barking more loudly, he heard footsteps, and saw the door open, as he hide behind a plant. Sneaking passed Dorthy, he dashed to Nicole's room, and quickly poked his head, into the crack of her door, going in quickly, and using his back paw to shut the door. His eyes looked around the room, until he met Nicole's sleeping face. Walking over to the bed side, he laid his head on the edge of the bed, and looked at her.

"Nicole...your okay. Wait salt in the air, means she has been crying. Nicole I'm home.."Cody stated, and climbs on the bed, laying next to Nicole. Nicole moved in her sleep, and moved closer to Cody, like she had done many times before. Cody smiled, and licked Nicole's face.

Feeling something warm on her face, Nicole slowly opened her eyes, to feel something furry by her side. "What the.." Nicole asked herself half asleep. " I'm home Nicole." Cody said, then Nicole heard those words, and jumped ten feet into the air, out of her bed, and onto the floor. "Who is there, and why are you in my house?!" Nicole asked, trying to find something to grab to protect herself with. "I bet your one of the assholes who killed my dog. I will make your sorry ass pay." Nicole said, getting to her feet, with a chair now in her hands. She was ready to struck at any time. Cody just blinked, and then realized he was talking human to her. Of course this being the first time, Nicole was going to be shocked. Cody thought a moment then shook his head.

"Nicole, it's me Cody...I don't know how..but I can talk human now." He spoke to his friend, and then jumps off the bed to try to get close to her. "Cody...yea right..he is dead, those bastards killed him." Nicole said, trying to hold back tears.

"It is true, I am Cody!" He growled a little wanting Nicole to believe him. It pained him in a way for his only friend not to believe him.

"Prove it, if you are him, then tell me about the time grandpa got a broken leg." Nicole ordered, as Cody smiled nodding.

"Gr amps, he had misplaced his cane that day, and went to walk down the stairs and lost his footing on the fifth step at is always the fucked up one in that staircase reason why I am able to know when someone comes up or down the steps in our home at night." Cody finished saying. Nicole had the look of being puzzled on her face, she put the chair down, and then got to her knees. "Cody...is that really you, and how?" Nicole asked, as Cody walked over to her, and rubbed his head on her arm. Feeling the fur, Nicole placed her hands, on the stops Cody had got hurt, and the wounds that caused his death. Nicole felt the wounds in the same place as Cody's, and was shocked at what she feeling and hearing. "Cody it is you." Nicole said without wasting a another minute, then she hugged her only true friend. Cody wagged his tail, and then both sat there in the quiet of the night, only for Nicole to pull away and ask Cody how he was not dead. Just like Nicole, Cody had no answers, but he told her of the colors on him. As Nicole got to her feet once more, Cody saw a rainbow streak in her hair.

"You have a rainbow colors on you too." Cody stated, as Nicole heard his words."Where?"She asked.

Cody told her, as Nicole touched her hair softly. Not able to see it for herself, she took her friend's word on it, then gently brings her hand down from her hair. Turning to face Cody once more, they both talked for a few hours trying to make sense of this all, but either one of them could find a answer to what has happen to them. Maybe, it was by fate, and the doctors at the vet mistake in it Cody was never truly dead, however it would not explain his colorful fur now. Seven colors, and they eached matched the rainbow. This made Nicole grow concern, and also made her think as well. After some time, Nicole spoke to Cody.

"The only thing I can think of that has been new and came into our lives, is that weird box itself." Nicole said pointing to it, as Cody looked to the box, and his eyes grew big.

"Nicole did you repaint this?!" Cody asked concerned and worried. Nicole shook her head, and walked over to the box. "Paint it, no I have not. Not been able to, nor have I wanted to since your death." Nicole said, feeling the box, and paying more attention to the feel of the box, she realized that the box was indeed painted again. She dropped the box which caused the crank to start up on it's own. This time it only span faster then it did the last time Nicole heard it. Cody and Nicole did not know what to think, and before either one of them, could make a dash for the door to the room, the lead to the box opened, and it began to suck them into the box itself, Nicole grabs on to whatever she felt was near her, as Cody held on to Nicole's shirt.

"How in the fuck can this be happening?!" Nicole shouted in fear, and the wind picked up more. Cody growled, and then with one last yell from Nicole, they both was sucked into the box.

Slowly moving, Nicole felt heavy and like something had hit her in the back of the head really hard. Opening her eyes, she heard strange noises, and smelt something that was rotten, and of blood. "Oh my god..what the hell?" Nicole asked herself, as she set up. "Cody..." Nicole called out a little, only to be answered with the sound of the wind. "Cody..." Nicole called again,but still nothing only the sound of the wind. Her world was much darker now, and the sounds around her, she never heard before. Getting to her feet, Nicole tried to keep herself calm, when her foot stepped on something, letting on a scream Nicole looked down, and felt on the ground to feel it was the box. "The box..."She stated to herself, and picks it up. Holding it close, Nicole was wondering if she should break it, or keep it. The feeling of keep it close over did the feeling in her mind to destroy it. So with that, Nicole held on to the box, and started to walk, calling Cody a few more times, but did not help any at all. Nicole found herself lost in the middle of the woods.

(( Sorry, this one took longer to come out then most of my stories have. Just a few things going on in real life, that has slowed me up a little on the stories. I will try my best to have a new chapter at a week, for one of the stories I am working on. SlenderMan's Pure Blood has been put on hold, since I am writer's block, and For your Entertainment and FNAF one has my most attention these days. Thank you for reading, and have a Creepy Kawaii Day 3 ))


End file.
